lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Portal
Lego Portal is a lego game based on the Portal franchise. It will include levels and characters from Portal, Portal 2, the Portal comics and promotional material, and other levels, such as from Lego Dimensions. Aperture Science Aperture Science Labs will be the main hub. Levels Relaxation Vault Synopsis: Characters: Enemies: Boss: None Bonus Levels Crystal Chase *Synopsis: Based on the beta ending of Portal, Test 10-A would pursue the AI known as Crystal with a bulky, beta portal gun, as she tried to escape the facility, unleashing turrets and breaking walls. *Characters: Test 10-A, Rocket Turret *Enemies: Turret *Boss: Crystal (6 Hearts) Steampunk Portal Synopsis: Characters: Test 10-A Enemies: Turret Boss: Narbacular Drop Synopsis: Princess No-Knees must venture through a perilous dungeon to confront the Narbacular Demon. Characters: Princess No-Knees, Impy, Lava Turtle Enemies: Nuclear Monkey Boss: Narbacular Demon F-Stop Synopsis: Characters: Mel (Aperture Camera), Betty, 1506 Mannequin Enemies: Mannequin Boss: Cave Johnson (Southern) Dorfeldt Synopsis: Based on the scrapped comic from Portal 2's beta co-op mode, steal the lasagna for Dorfedlt, and escape when his owner activates the neurotoxin. Characters: Dorfeldt, Nuclear Monkey Enemies: Boss: Dorfeldt's Owner Characters Since the Portal franchise does not have many characters that can be translated into minifigures, the characters have been divided into different categories. Characters marked with * are based on graffiti found in Doug Rattmann's dens. Characters marked with ** are based on the comic Lab Rat. There are also many characters taken from beta builds, promotional material, or spin-off appearances. Minifigures These characters are basic minifigure models. Characters marked with * are from the comic Characters marked with ** are from in-game drawings *Chell **Chell (Test Subject) **Chell (Portal Gun) **Chell (Portal 2) **Chell (Angel)* **Chell (Wings)* *Cave Johnson **Cave Johnson (1950s) **Cave Johnson (1970s) **Cave Johnson (Mustache) **Cave Johnson (Ill) **Cave Johnson (Leaked) *Caroline *Doug Rattmann** **Doug Rattmann (Clean)** **Doug Rattmann (Orange)* **Doug Rattmann (Coat)* **Doug Rattmann (Lab Rat)** *Henry** *Bendy **Bendy (Viking) **Bendy (Headphones) **Bendy (Glowing) **Bendy (Mother) **Bendy (Father) *Companion Cube* **Companion Cube (Model)* **Companion Cube (Suit)* **Companion Cube (Vest)* *Gordon Freeman *Test 10-A *Mel **Mel (Aperture Camera) *1506 *Batman *Gandalf *Wyldstyle *Gamer Kid *Aperture Scientist* **Aperture Scientist (Male)* **Aperture Scientist (Female)* **Aperture Scientist (Bald)* **Aperture Scientist (Short)* **Aperture Scientist (Red)* *Scienctist (Afro)* **Scientist (Red)* *Female Scientist (Bun)* **Female Scientist (Red)* *Sucker's Luck* *Cameraman** **Cameraman (Beard)** *Cryo-Suspension Man** *VR Player *Medical Scan Human *Portal Tester (Portal ARG) *Football Tester *Crow *Superman (Beta) *Princess No-Knees *Impy *Lava Turtle *Nuclear Monkey *Dorfeldt *Dorfeldt's Owner *Ellen McLain Big Characters *Atlas *P-Body *Party Escort Bot *Narbacular Demon *Gabe Newell Turrets *Sentry Turret *Oracle Turret *Defective Turret **Defective Turret (Horizontal) *Frankenturret **Frankenturret (Defective) *Rocket Turret *Hover Turret *Prima Donna Turret *Animal King Turret *Randolph* Cores *Wheatley **Wheatley (Cracked) **Wheatley (Dimensions) *Morality Core *Cave Johnson Core (Dimensions) *Curiosity Core *Intelligence Core *Anger Core *Space Sphere *Rick (Adventure Sphere) *Fact Sphere *Amorality Sphere *VR Assistance and Education Core *Slingshot Core *Tracer Core Others *GLaDOS *Wheatley (Central Core) *Companion Cube *Storage Cube *Radio *Fetch-Bot Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Games Category:Lego Video Games